Prisioneros del silencio
by Makie Karin
Summary: Todo esto era como una prisión, por culpa de Lavi/ Allena.


Diclaimer: Todos los personajes no son míos, son todos de Hoshino Katsura, que ya está de regreso con el manga.

Pareja: Allena.

Por fin, en varios sentidos, he llegado a hacer un allena, me gusta la pareja, pero la verdad es que no pude hacer nada hasta el momento. Esta historia es dedicada –aunque lamento mucho la tardanza- para Edca Safo, por su cumple –también de Orox y Wata- y también es mi especial de las 50 historias, mira tantas que hecho ya. Sin quererles aburrir más, a leer la historia.

* * *

Prisioneros del silencio.

* * *

-Ey, Allen, ven un rato.

Lo ojos plateados vieron a su amigo que lo llamaba muy animado, bueno Lavi estaba feliz y el día era normal, así que no sospecho nada, entonces solo fue hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Lavi hacía todo tipo de cosas, desde travesuras hasta cosas que se considerarían suicidas, el pelirrojo sonreía esas veces con picardía y su ojo verde brillaba, Allen se dio cuenta que esta vez estaba igual, pero aún con esas señal de que algo iba mal… él no desconfió de su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo Lavi?

El pelirrojo sonrió un poco más.

-Si… quiero que me ayudes con algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

¿Ves este cuarto?, pues mira, dicen que si tú ves el cuarto por unos segundos, puedes ver la silueta de mujer, es un rumor muy famoso en la Orden, pero yo no puedo ver nada, dicen que es porque no tengo un ojo, entonces quiero que me ayudes a ver si es cierto.

El cuarto mencionado, estaba totalmente oscuro y silencioso, Lavi sonreía y Allen sentía miedo, " _¿Una silueta de una mujer?",_ se estaba por negar, la verdad, es que con este tema de los fantasmas lo asustaba, ya que era obvio que eran ciertos, Mana decía que existían, también Cross, entonces… se estaba por negar.

-Vamos Allen, me ayudaras ¿cierto?, o si no dejamos de ser amigos.

Se sentía estafado, horriblemente estafado.

-Está bien, pero solo voy a ver, no soy a entrar.

-Ok, Allen-chan.

Allen se acercó al cuarto, simplemente para verlo y el pelirrojo abrió la puerta, en un principio no vio nada y se acercó un poco más para intentar ver, cuando distinguió una figura, sintió como alguien le empujaba hacía el cuarto, haciendo que este se caiga hasta donde no quería entrar. Al darse vuelta –y seguir en el suelo- vio la sonrisa de Lavi y que éste cerraba la puerta. Pudo escuchar un:

'Misión cumplida.

Salida de los labios del pelirrojo y después escuchó la puerta asegurarse.

El albino se enojó por tal acto, se levantó del piso y fue a la puerta para golpear esta misma, diciéndole a su amigo que lo deje salir, que esto no era gracioso, pero solo podía escuchar la risa que iba con Lavi y un…

¿Allen?

Provenido de una voz desconocida, que lo hizo temblar, hace poco –cuando era de los zombies- se dice que había fantasmas en la Orden, entonces tal vez se iba a encontrar con uno y… quién sabe qué quería ese fantasma. Pero después de uno minutos se dio cuenta que el "fantasma" había dicho Allen, a lo que sabía ningún fantasma puede saber cómo te llamas o al menos no con una voz familiar. Él quería preguntar quién era y si era la persona que él pensaba que era –aunque deseaba que no lo fuera- pero antes de abrir los labios, se prendió las luces –sí, así, de la nada-.

Pudo ver que el cuarto oscuro era un cuarto muy iluminado por las luces, había una mesa en el centro, dos sillas y esto parecía como un almuerzo... una cita. No había mucho más en el cuarto, ah y claro, la persona con la que el albino no quería encontrarse, Lenalee.

-¿Lenalee?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella suspiro, el corazón de Allen palpitaba mucho. Lenalee no estaba con su ropa de exorcista, estaba con una blusa de color rojo y una falda, pero se veía bien, muy bien, además que sus cabellos comenzaron a crecer y le llegaban hasta los hombros, Allen sabía que si no se sonrojo fue porque era un milagro de Dios.

-Bueno, es algo complicado de decir, ¿Y tú Allen?

-Lavi me engaño y me empujo aquí.

Lenalee sonrió, no pudo evitar ver sus labios rojos. Sin saberlo, se relamió los labios.

-Ay, Lavi, siempre con lo mismo, pero bueno, ¿Por qué será que nos quieren aquí?

-No lo sé.

Bien… esto estaba mal, no era porque Lenalee no le agradara, no, es más, era todo lo contrario, cuando estaba con ella su corazón palpitaba, sus palabras se confundían y se sentía nervioso, hace poco se dio cuenta de que aquello era un síndrome del amor, según lo que le dijo Lavi, que después de lo que habló con su amigo, sabía que le gustaba Lenalee y… que eso fue hace tiempo, solo que él no sabía que era sentirse enamorado. Entonces, claro, quería verla, no, no sentía listo para decirle que él gustaba de ella, solo… solo quería verla, para hablar simplemente con ella, pero es ahí cuando vio a Lenalee con Kanda, escuchó que Lenalee le dijo un "Kanda me gustas". Supo que ella y Bakanda se conocían desde hace mucho y… Lavi le dio la idea que tal vez sucedía algo, pero él nunca lo pensó así –nunca deseó que sea realidad- hasta, claro, ese día. Sentía algo en el pecho, pero solo lo quiere negar que eran celos.

No puedo evitar mirarla, como ella solo le veía.

-¿Estás bien Allen?

-S-sí.

Bien… Esto iba peor.

-A lo mejor hay que sentarnos, ¿Tienes hambre?

"No", esa debería ser su respuesta, quería salir, por Dios, no quería estar aquí con Lenalee y ese sentimiento que sentía en su pecho, pero acaba de salir de entrenar y tenía hambre –estaba yendo a la cafetería cuando se encontró con Lavi- no podía rechazar la comida cuanto tenía hambre. Ahora que lo pensaba… él estaba sudoroso y… no creía que oliera a flores, Dios que me vergüenza.

-Si… tengo mucha hambre, pero ¿no intentaríamos abrir la puerta?

-Yo ya lo intente, pero no se puede nada, ni la inocencia.

" _Eso era un encierro"_ , no puedo evitar pensar, mientras que entendía que esto era una broma de Lavi, de seguro que Lenalee también era un víctima de la broma. Cuando salga de aquí, Lavi se la va a pagar.

-Siéntate Allen.

Él le hizo caso y entonces apareció un komurin para llevar la comida a la mesa, él se impresiono mucho porque un robot les estaba atendió, pero Lenalee solo dijo tal vez se deba a que Lavi robó un robot y lo modifico, él tuvo dudas, pero solo asintió. Hubo silencio que se sintió muy incómodo, demasiado. Allen no sabía cómo proseguir con esto, no sabía cuándo tiempo se quedaría aquí, solo esperaba que fuera poco y…

-¿Y ya se besaron?

Por poco que escupe la comida que tenía en la boca, cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de un golen. Vio como Lenalee tenía la cara roja y sabía que él también la tenía igual.

-¡Lavi! –se enojó Lenalee-

-¿Qué?, solo preguntaba, para que abra las puertas.

Allen se molestó y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Lavi ¿Por qué nos metiste aquí?

-Por…. Bueno, solo por un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-¡Sí!

En todo el tiempo en que conoció al pelirrojo, nunca había hecho una broma así por un "favor", sentía que eso era mentira, sentía que había algo más por medio, pero tampoco lo sabía con seguridad, este día sentía que no estaba enterado de varias cosas.

-Aunque la verdad es que tu pregunta está mal, Allen, sería mejor preguntar ¿Por qué te metía a ti a ese cuarto?, yo no metí a Lena.

-¿No?

-No.

-Deja de hablar Lavi.

Ahora que lo veía bien, Lenalee se estaba portando rara en todo esto, además que ahora estaba callando a Lavi y tenía la cara roja. No sabía porque, pero… su corazón latió un poco más rápido.

Oh… Lena no te enojes.

-Lenalee ¿cómo fue que entrar tú aquí?

Ella suspiró y Lavi rió mientras que decía un "uh… se metió en problemas". Estaba seguro que nunca antes se sintió más perdido.

-Está bien, Allen, Lavi me contó hace poco que crees que tengo algo con Kanda, -Allen se sonrojo de inmediato- pero quiero decirte que eso es mentira, ya que…

Ella paró de hablar y Allen solo podía sentir como su corazón decía "tun, tun, tun". Se sintió un poco mal puesto que ella decía que era mentira, pero él sabía lo que escuchó, escuchó un "Kanda me gustas" claramente, pero… ahora con ella delante de él, y que Lenalee pareciera nerviosa, y... bueno, ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que escuchó.

-Ya que... tú me gustas Allen, no Kanda, a él le veo como a un hermano, es como si estuviera saliendo con Komui.

Se quedó en blanco –y paso por alto la imagen mental de ella con su hermano- y la vio, como ella se ponía roja y escuchó como dijo un "al fin..." casi suspirado de Lavi.

-Entonces… ¿Lavi no organizó esto?

-No, yo lo hice, quería que entendieras que a mí no me gusta Kanda.

Lenalee le sonrió, mientras que esperaba algo de él, pero Allen estaba muy shockeado –y muy rojo tomate, nervioso, parecía que su corazón se iba a salir de su percho, entre otras cosas- para poder di quiera articular una respuesta.

-Vamos Allen, dile que también sientes los mismo que ella.

Bien… al principio pensó que Lavi era alguien malo, puesto que pensó que fue una broma –de muy mal gusto-, pero... una vez que vio que él hizo que todo esto avance… pensó que era un muy buen amigo y que se lo tenía que recompensar en algún momento.

-Lenalee… tú también me gustas.

Ahí fue cuando las puertas se abrieron y apareció Lavi sonriendo, viendo como a ambas personas tenía la cara roja.

-Bien, son libres, prisioneros del silencio.

Lenalee rió un poco, él seguía estando muy pasmado para hacer algo. La china le agarró de la mano y le dijo que se levantara y que se vayan, Allen máximo puedo asentir y hacer lo que ella le pedía. Esto era como un sueño, esto parecía imposible, esto… esto era hermoso.

-Y… ¿Qué te hizo pensar que me gusta Kanda?

Em… bueno escuche que dijiste "Kanda te quiero", o algo así, hace unos poco días.

Lenalee le vio un poco confundida, como intentando recordar el momento de que él decía.

-¿Kanda me gustas? –ella rió un poco- no Allen, era, "Pero Kanda, a mi gusta el pastel de chocolate", no era nada que ver con eso.

El albino estuvo feliz, esto era el mejor día de su vida, todo parecía ser tan prefecto…

-Tu pulpo, me han dicho que estabas con mi…. –vio a la joven Lee agarrada de la mano de ese bastardo pulpo- Tú vas a morir, pulpo.

Ah, cierto, con Lenalee esto no sería tan tranquilo, pero no importaba mientras que podía estar con ella aunque sea por un momento. Él corrió por su vida.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bueno no sé cómo me fue con el manejo de los dos personajes, con Allen y Lenalee, según yo es difícil manejarlos, por ello tal vez es que no llegó a utilizarlos mucho, pero si ven algún error con el manejo de esto, me lo dicen, para que así yo aprenda de mis errores.

Espero que te haya gustado Edca y a mi demás lectores. La historia en sí, me fue algo difícil, puesto que tuve mil y un ideas en mi cabeza –lo único que sabía era que esto iba a ser un regalo para Edca- pensé en hacer que Cross estuviera involucrado, que Lenalee no sepa, que Allen pelee con Kanda, etc., etc., mil y un ideas. Pero al final esto salió, espero que sea de su agrado.

Bueno, sin más, me despido.

Me leen en mi historia 51.

Espero leerlos en sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
